The invention relates to a mounting apparatus for printed circuit boards arranged on an instrument rack and, in particular, to selectively moveable holders attached to the instrument rack and having guide grooves into which the printed circuit boards are inserted.
A mounting apparatus for superimposed printed circuit boards is known in which an assembly is formed of two mountings, one plug connector, one holding plate and one mounting plate. This assembly is affixed to an instrument rack support rail in such a manner, that a printed circuit board inserted into the guide grooves of the mounting extends in the longitudinal direction of the support rail. When the support rails are arranged normally in the horizontal position this can lead to deposits and thus to contaminations of the printed circuits. Besides that, the relatively expensive type of construction and assembly of this mounting can lead, in particular in the case of extensive instrument racks which exhibit a larger number of printed circuits, to considerable cost increases.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a mounting for superimposed printed circuit boards which can be assembled in a shorter time, and in which a contamination of the printed circuits is largely avoided, without the use of additional coverings, as compared to prior art mountings.